I almost died
by WriterGirlKatie
Summary: This is how I see Kate coming to Castle's movie night in 'Always' (04x23). Short one shot.


I almost died

Acceptance

All the day she was thinking about what Castle said this morning. He invited her to his place to watch some movie. She didn't know if she has to say it to him, say that she remembers what he told her when she gets shot. He told her that he loves her but it was almost one year and she didn't know if he still feels it. She went to the therapy where she was trying to accept it but she proved it. Now she was getting ready to him. She was a 10 minutes late but she decided to walk because she needed to clean her head. She knew where he lives because she was there several times but she decided to walk longer and more dangerous way. Unfortunately it was a bad choice…

When she's been in her imagination in his arms, she heard footsteps behind her, which is accelerated. No one else was in the alley. She was nervous but she kept her walking speeds. Suddenly she felt cold knife blade on her neck and hand which grabbed her so she couldn't flee. She turned around. She didn't know who it was, because it was already dark, but she knew he wasn't alone. He had two other accomplices.

„What do you want from me?" she said shaky voice. But no one answered.

The answer was a slap she got. She fell to the ground. Immediately they took advantage of it and started to kick and beat up her. Kate cried, it was not in her usual, but lately, when Kate realized how much she loves Rick, her heart was melting. After about 10 minutes they said that she had enough and they fled.

Kate was disheveled, dirty and her ribs and belly was hurting. She got up and went to Rick. All her needed was he to hug her, comforted her and said that everything will be okay. She looked at her watch and saw that she saw alomost hour late.

At his door she stopped and she slowly knocked on it. Rick walked in the door, he was getting angry. He opened and saw that she was devastated and has red eyes from crying. Kate threw herself into his arms and hugged him as hard as her injuries allowed and began cry. Rick closed the door and stroked her hair.

„Kate what happened? Are you okay?" he said worried and he was still stroking her to comfort her. He got no answer he only heard her crying. He gently pushed her away to look at her. She was disheveled, had crumpled her clothes and tears rolling down her cheeks. He didn't know if he could, but he tried it, he took her in his arms. Kate let him because she was tired and her body was hurting. She just clung to him and snuggled up to his chest. Carefully and slowly, not to hurt her,he took her into the bedroom, he laid her on the bed and sat down next to her and she immediately sat down on the bed.

„I am sorry. I…" she said barely audibly. Rick put his finger to her lips to indicate that she should be quiet and stroked her cheek.

„Relax, don't apologize. I'm glas you are me what happened," lightly squeezed her hand to let her know she is safe.

Kate looked down and tears streaming down her face. She looked straight into his eyes and began to tremble. She was very upset and afraid. Rick looked at her, she looked so tired, resigned and lost.

"I went to you and some 3 guys beat me up." He reached with one hand on the ribs and face. She felt pain, her bruising was formed. "I don't know why they did it or who it was," she said and deeply looked into his crystal blue eyes.

„Oh Kate, I am so sorry. Are you in pain? Come to the bathroom. Take a shower, change clothes, and then you will sleep. You need to put yourself together a little bit.

„Okay. Thank you. But fisrst I want you to know something. Just please don't shout at me."

„Speak Kate," he gently squeezed her hand.

„I remember that. I remember what you said when I was shot. I know that you love me and I hope you still feel it. And I love you too, I just couldn't accept it," she dropped his hand and bowed her head.

Rick first didn't know what to say, he just hugged her and began slowly waddle her. "Kate I still love you and I'm not angry at you. So what, can I undress, wash and comfort you?

„Thank you. Yes, you can but please be gently and careful, my ribs and belly very hurts and I still have the scar from the bullet," she move out from his arm and began to unbutting her shirt. Rick slowly approached her, pushed her hands over and began unbutting the buttons. When he was finished gently tugged the shirt from her shoulders and threw it to the ground. He gently laid his fingers on the scar and watched her reaction, she didn't stop him. He patted her on the scar and noticed that she has completely blue ribs. Then he laid her on the bed and took off her pants. He deeply looked at her with love in his eyes.

„You are so beautiful Kate."

"Even if I have a scar there and bruises?"

„The scar suits you seriously, you're beautiful. Come on," he grabbed her hand and led her into the bathroom.

„Také a shower with me, please."

„Well, if you want," he turned around and prepared them towels and bathrobes. When he turned back, Kate was wearing only a bra.

Slowly he approached her, he knew she was hurt and a little emotionally unstable, and then gently kissed her while he unbuttoned and pulled the bra from her body. When he stepped back from her, she was still closed eyes after the kiss. He took her hand and led her into the shower and turned on the hot water. When he showered her, washed and dried her hair, wrapped her in a soft and warm bathrobe. He picked her up and sniffed her hair, she was wonderfully fragrant. He carried her into the bedroom, he laid her on the bed and she allowed robe, so she was naked before him. Rick just silently stared at her for a moment, then left and returned with ointment for bruises. He sat toward her and started massaging places around her ribs and bruises on her belly. When he was finished, he gave the ointment back, he took out of the closet clean, white shirt and handed it to Kate.

„Puti t on Kate. I don't want you to give a cold."

„Thank you for everything. For that you took care of me and took me to you," she put on his shirt, although it was big, but the more beautiful she looked in it. She wanted to kiss him, but when she leaned close to him, her ribs ached and she hissed in pain.

„This must hurt you a lot. Should I take you to hospital? I just want to be sure if you don't have those ribs broken or if you don't have any internal injuries. I'm worried about you. I don't want you to suffer pain you already had enough of it."

"Don't worry, I'll be fine, it's just a few bruises. Now I just want to lie into your arms and enjoy the feel that I'm safe." Rick gently pulled her into his arms and let her puts her head on his chest and leaned against the headboard of bed and began to stroke her hair.

Kate was calm, but when she heard a strange noise on the street she began to tremble.

„Kate, calm, don't worry, you're safe. I have apartment protected by an alarm. You are safe. Shh,"he began jiggle with her. The alarm is on all the time, here nothing is gonna happen to you, plus I'm here with you."

"I know, I just ... that injury and everything is fresh and I'm scared. Forgive me. You get me something to drink, please? Only glass of water."

„Sure, I'll be here in a minute," he kissed her hair and left. When he was in the kitchen he heard Kate. She was hissing in pain because she was moving. He returned to her and put the glass on nightstand. Kate shifted on the bed so that she could lean back on the headboard of the bed. She took the glass and took a long sip.  
„Thank you," she said. Rick laid to her, hugged her and kissed her.

„Always, Kate. I love you."  
„I love you too, Rick."

„This is the first time you told me that you love me. It is nice to hear it from you," Rick said. Kate smiled and yawned.

„You are bored because of me, right?" he said, stood up and began to make the bed duvets.

„No, I am not bored. I am just really tired. This day was hard," she said and she rest her head on the pilow.

„We'll go to sleep. You're tired and I have enough tonight too," he covered her and snuggled her in blankets. He lay down next to her and convered too. Kate was curled up and he pulled her to him, hugged her with one hand over his back and began to stroke her back. Kate felt safe and loved. After about 15 minutes he heard just how Kate's breathing regularly. He looked at the clock. It was 23:34 pm. This was the best two and half hours with her. After moment still hugged Kate, he happily fell asleep.


End file.
